This application is a substitute for application Ser. No. 180,827, filed Aug. 25, 1980 and now abandoned.
The invention disclosed herein is a prying tool in the form of an expandible wedge which is useful in many ways and is especially useful for prying woodwork such as baseboards, molding and window frames from walls and ceilings.
Often it is necessary to remove woodwork from walls or ceilings with the least amount of damage to either. A common method of removing woodwork that has been nailed to walls or ceilings is to drive a tool such as a chisel or the beveled tip of a pry bar between the woodwork and wall and use the tool as a lever for forcing the woodwork away. These prior art methods usually result in some gouging, nicking and indentation of the woodwork and structure to which it is attached and this damage is time-consuming and expensive to repair. Since these tools are used as levers they must be quite thick to avoid bending. The great thickness and direct application of the prying force to the wall and woodwork makes doing damage highly probable. In many cases it is impossible to restore the woodwork to a reusable condition.